Uchiyama Uzumaki
Background Uchiymara comes from Uzushiogakure, the Village Hidden by Whirling Tides, born into the prominent clan of Uzushiogakure, the Uzumaki clan. The clan specializes in the art of Fuinjutsu, a jutsu that seals objects, living beings, chakras, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. They also naturally possess incredibly strong life forces, allowing them to live long lives, and recover from injuries and exhaustion in short periods of time. Uchiymara and his family stayed in Uzushiogakure for quite sometime before residing in Konoha. For most of his short life, Uchiymara was under the guidance of his father and mother, Fujimura and Niwa Uzumaki. His father worked as a carpenter and his mother took care of the home and of her son. Since his father was a skilled shinobi, particularly skilled in Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu, took the reins of his son's training, teaching him in the ways of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Fuinjutsu. His father was very strict and tedious with Uchiymara’s training regimen. They started their training early in the morning until dark, when his father wasn't working. But on Uchiymara’s days off he would spend them with his mother, taking care of the home and tending with the garden. After the five great nations established and the first Hokage was appointed, the village elder sent Fujimura and his family to Konoha as a pledge to their new Hokage, and help develop the village, since Fujimura was a skilled shinobi and carpenter. This was a great chance for Uchiymara to meet new people and possible harness his abilities as a shinobi. Personality Uchiymara has a shy demeanor, often keeping to himself and always keeping his head in a book. He’s also a bit insecure, unsure of his own intelligence, even though he’s bright, and lacking confidence of his own abilities. But under his shell of insecurities is a boy who just wants to have friends and have fun, but for some reasons he can't crawl out of it. His insecurities cause him to become frustrated easily as well. When he trains with his father and can’t quite get a technique down, he becomes frustrated which pushes him to try again until he gets it right. He also picked up some of his parents personality traits. Being strict and tedious with his own training like his father and being carefree and having a love of nature like his mother. Looks Uchiyama is tall for his age, standing at five feet, eleven inches tall and weighing one hundred and sixty pounds. He has a lean, yet toned body. His rigorous training regimen keeps him in shape. Uchiymara has the Uzumaki trait of red hair, which is long in length reaching down his back and stopping above the waist. He also has a pale complexion which makes his hair and big green eyes stand out as dominant features on his head. Uchiymara normally wears a silver and black jacket that reaches down to his waist, with his clan's insignia on the shoulder, over a black shirt. He also wears a pair of black shinobi pants and shoes. Combat Style Uchiymara relies heavily on Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu. He mostly sticks to the shadows as a silent attacker. He uses his Ninjutsu to either escape an attack or to confuse his enemies. He also uses his Fuinjutsu to place traps for his enemies as a sneak attack of sorts and then his Taijutsu for close encounters when the time calls for it. Uchiymara is a team player, meaning he sticks with his teammates and tries to get along with them. He's plays more of a support role as he hides in the shadows. He covers his teammates from flanking enemies and even serves as a distraction at times. Stats Technique Stats Technique stats determines how good you are at certain ways of fighting. You will get better ranks at techniques when you put more Points into a certain stat. You have 30 Points to spend on these stats when create your shinobi. If your character is a weapon user you should put Points into Taijutsu to increase their knowledge of kenjutsu Read more about Technique stats here Body Stats Body stats measures you characters combat ability. How well your character is doing at certain things. You might want to focus in Strength or be a hybrid and put equal amount of Points in the stats. Read More about Body stats Here Items Here you will fill in your characters items. Edit this part only if starting with a weapon. Please keep track f any items that you use that aren't replenishable at the end of a fight, such as smoke bombs. Kunai(10): A standard ninja throwing tool. These replenish at the end of every battle Shuriken(10): A standard ninja throwing tool. These replenish at the end of every battle Smoke bomb(5): A bomb that lets it smoke when it explodes. Good for escaping and hiding. Weapon: (Optional) Techniques Here you will write down what techniques your character know. You don't need to type down the three basic ones. At first you won't have any elemental techniques. Read more about Techniques here Dainamikku-Entor'''i ''(Taijutsu / D-Rank): (Cost: Free) '' Nothing more than a flying jump kick straight to the face. Used as an opening attack. '''Chakra Draining Seal (Fuinjutsu/Ninjutsu / D-Rank): (Cost: Free) '' A fūinjutsu designed to drain chakra. By placing the seal on the target, the chakra drained is transferred to the user. '''Kage Shuriken no Jutsu' (Ninjutsu / D-Rank): ''(Cost: Free) '' The user of this technique throws multiple large shuriken in such a way that the first shuriken hides the subsequent ones, probably by blocking the line of sight. To the target, it would look like only one shuriken was thrown.